Harry Potter the Slytherin
by ZaChArY AbRaMs
Summary: In the Ministry while fighting for the prophecy, Harry sends a spell into the shelves of time turners. They all break, sending Harry back in time to his sorting. But he discovers he is the only one who remembers, and finds himself sorted into Slytherin instead of Gryffindor. How will this affect his life? And most of all: what are these dreams he keeps having about his old life?
1. Time Alters All

_"STUPEFY!"_

The jet of red light flew right over the Death Eater's shoulder and hit a glass-fronted cabinet full of variously shaped hourglasses. The cabinet fell to the floor and burst apart, glass flying everywhere. Harry watched as the hourglasses broke apart. Time turners... He realized. And then everything went silent as a blinding white light filled the room. Then Harry heard a rushing noise, like heavy wind, but all was still.

The next thing he knew, he was somewhere else. He saw someone with blonde hair and a sneer on his face in front of him. MALFOY! He drew his wand with surprising speed. Wait... Why was my wand in my pocket? And why am I wearing these clothes and not my robes? Wait, why am I on the train!?

But even as he thought this, he pointed his wand at Malfoy and yelled, _"Expelliarmus!"_ Pointing it to the two hulking figures behind him, he shouted, _"Stupefy! Petrificus Totalus!"_ Then he realized it was not Lucius Malfoy, but Draco Malfoy. The two people behind him were Crabbe and Goyle. He was on the train to Hogwarts for the first time. Then he heard a voice say behind him, "Bloody hell! I thought you lived with Muggles? How do you do that?"

Harry spun around. behind him was Ron, with dirt on his nose. He could not understand what had happened. He was in the Department of Mysteries! In the Time Chamber, fighting the Death Eaters for the Prophecy! Ah... The time turners broke and time must have changed. "Ron! I'm sorry, the time turners broke, my stunner missed the Death Eater. We're back in first year, on the train! Remember? Hermione is about to come in helping Neville look for Trevor."

Ron looked at him strangely. "Have you gone mad, Harry?"

But then they were interrupted and Hermione came in. "Excuse me, have either of you seen a toad? A boy named Neville has lost one."

"Hermione!" Said Harry. "Do you know me?"

"Of course I do!"

"Good! Can you please explain to Ron-"

"Everyone knows who you are. You're Harry Potter. How do you know my name?"

Harry felt a chill creep up his spine. "You mean neither of you remember?" Everything we did- saving the Stone, killing the basilisk and Riddle, the Tournament, and Umbridge? Going to the Ministry to save Sirius?" He was getting desperate now.

"No offense mate, but you're mad!" Ron exclaimed, looking alarmed.

"No I'm not! All that really happened!"

"Look, If it did happen, then I should be able to remember it, too!"

"No, you couldn't!"

"Are you calling me dumb!?"

"Yeah, maybe I am!" Harry was livid.

"You know what? Just stay out of my way, Potter! I don't want to have to deal with a moronic liar like you, anyway!"

"I'm not a liar!"

"Yes you are! I'm starting to wish you had died with your family, _Potter!"_

Now a cold fury overtook Harry. He looked at Ron, who scrambled as far away from Harry as possible, looking terrified. Hermione, who had been watching the whole thing, open mouthed, let out a frightened squeak and ran.

But the world got white and quiet.

Suddenly he was in a boat with a tall, dark skinned boy, a pretty girl with blonde hair, and another girl with reddish-brown hair. He had no idea how he got here, but then remembered that the flash of light that happened was the same as what had happened in the Ministry. Feeling a malevolent gaze upon him, he turned to see in the boat behind him was Ron, Hermione, and Neville. Neville was crying, Hermione was ignoring him. But Ron had a gaze upon him that was so murderous, he felt a pang of pain inside him. What had he said? He had a feeling he would never know...

He turned back to see the boy staring at his forehead with shock, and the girls chatting animatedly with each other. "Are you Harry Potter?" The boy had a voice that was smooth and deep. But something else was hidden in it, something Harry wasn't sure he had heard before. Hope mixed with hate. At the sound of his name, Harry was suddenly aware of how quiet it had gotten in the boat.

"Yes... That is my name."

All the blonde girl could do was gape at him with incredulity. The brunette started chattering away with such speed Harry could barely keep up with the flow of questions. "Are you really? Where do you live? Isn't all of your family dead? Oh, I forgot, I'm Tracey Davis, this is Daphne Greengrass," She referred to the blonde, "And that is Blaise Zabini, he doesn't talk much. Daphne's family is often invited to parties held by the Zabini's, and I come along as I'm her best friend. He doesn't talk much, he's the strong and silent type, tall and dark. I know all about you, I really do. Well, that's not really true, but I hope I will soon. Don't you Daphne? Harry, how come you are so thin? Do you get treated right? Why are your glasses broken? What house do you want to get sorted in? I want to go into-"

"Davis, shut up!" Blaise hissed. He sent harry an apologetic look.

"Oops, sorry!" Tracey giggled.

Daphne finally spoke up, "Sorry about Tracey, but she doesn't know when to stop talking."

"It's no problem," Harry said quickly.

"It actually is, you were getting annoyed. You were just too polite to say so," Daphne said cooly.

"Er... What?"

"I'm a Seer. I can't see the future, but I can see magical auras."

"Oh, erm... Okay?"

"Well, enough of this. Would you like to be friends? Anyone who is an enemy of Malfoy is a friend of mine. I absolutely DETEST him!"

"How did you know-"

"That you cursed them? I saw the magical signature appear."

And everything went white again...

_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can top them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a steady mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

Harry knew where he was, but time was still going haywire. McGonagall began to read names off a piece of paper. Nothing seemed to have changed. He remembered a few more than others from his time in his first year, five years ago. Or is that now? He was getting a headache from thinking about time's enigmas. "Davis, Tracey!" Harry listened closely. Tracey left the line of first years and went up to the stool, sat down, and picked up the hat. Then she dropped it, tried to pick it up, and the stool tipped over and she fell. Blushing bright red, she stood the stool upright, picked up the hat, put it on, and sat back down. A few moments passed, and the hat screamed out, "SLYTHERIN!" Harry groaned slightly. When she wasn't babbling, she was quite fun to talk to. Wait... Am I starting to remember? He concentrated hard, but achieved nothing. He was shook out of his revery to look up and see Daphne put the hat on her head. The moment it touched her hair, it yelled out, "SLYTHERIN!" Smiling broadly, she went down and joined the Slytherin table, sitting next to Tracey.

More of the conversation came back to him... Tracey was asking question after question of Harry's life, and he answered them. He felt like we was getting cross-examined by a policeman. _Daphne interrupted, "Tracey, shut up! She laughed, "Poor Harry doesn't even know anything about us!_" Then Daphne started explaining the complicated lives of pureblood families. Purebloods were usually rich, and had ties to every other pureblood family. So there were large parties held often, and Tracy and Daphne met at one of these. Blaise met them a few parties later, which was at the party they met Malfoy. They all disliked the pureblood mania. Seeing as there were few pureblood families left, they were getting inbred. Politics were everywhere, even within individual families, and-

He was startled out of his memory by McGonagall saying, "Potter, Harry." He went up to the hat, hearing all the whispering breaking out all over the hall, and feeling the eyes of every student upon him. He went to the stool, picked up the hat, and put it over his head as he sat down. The hat was big for him, though, so he was faced with complete darkness as it slipped over his face. And he heard that familiar voice in his ear, "So... The famous Harry Potter. Oh? And I see I have sorted you before. Yes, yes... The time turners made an alternate timeline. You seem to have equal qualities for Gryffindor and Slytherin. But where to put you..."

Harry's immediate thought was of Ron and Hermione, before he realized he had made them hate him somehow. Then he thought of Blaise, Tracey, and Daphne. They are my friends now... And who knows? Maybe Slytherin will be different than Gryffindor.

The hat began speaking again, "You could have so much in either house. But only one will help you with your destiny. Yes, I know all you know, and all everyone knows that I have sat upon. I can see past, present, and future. This time, I will do something different. It will not be the same. But someday, you will have to make a choice that will change your life forever. I will put you in-"

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat shouted. In that instant, an uproar came from the Slytherin table. Daphne and Tracey let out squeals of joy, while Marcus Flint, a great sloth of a kid, kept bellowing, "WE'VE GOT POTTER! WE'VE GOT POTTER!" Harry glanced at Snape. He was shocked, and looked torn between a sneer and a smirk. He went and sat down by Daphne and Tracey, the latter of which put her arm around him and gave him a hug. He was engulfed in hugs and pats on his back from various Slytherins, and only heard the last one to be sorted. Blaise came to sit on Tracey's other side.

The rest of the night passed in a blur. Harry was exhausted... He had fifth year, dealing with Umbridge, the D.A., studying for all of the O.W.L.s, taking them. Then he learned about Sirius, to go to the Ministry and fight. Then he was suddenly on the train, curing Malfoy and arguing with his best mate. When he finally stumbled into bed, he was vaguely aware of the fact that he shared dorms with Blaise, Malfoy, a weedy boy called Theodore Nott, and a boy he thought was named Scorpus Scythe. His last thought as he drifted into the land of dreams was that this year was going to be interesting...

When Harry woke up in the morning, he was starving. Looking over, he saw that Everyone was asleep but Blaise. He was dressed, sitting on his bed, and staring at Harry with a sardonic smirk. "Should we prank these three?" he asked with a malicious tone to his smooth voice.

"No, let's do everyone but Malfoy!"

"Good idea. Do you have any ideas?"

"Yep." Taking out his wand, Harry murmured, _"Serpensortia,"_ conjuring four snakes. He put one in each bed, except for Malfoy's. _"When I tell you, hiss menacingly and act like you are going to strike at our throats!"_ Harry hissed in parseltongue.

_"You speak it?"_

Harry whirled toward Blaise, who said, "Yes, I am a parselmouth, too."

"Wow... Next year will be a pain," Harry groaned.

"What?"

"Never mind. Just lay back down in bed and act like we were asleep."

"Mind if I do the honors?" Blaise asked while he was undressing.

"Be my guest."

Once they were all situated, Blaise hissed, _"Now!"_ At once, four snakes began hissing and spitting. Harry yelled, and everyone woke up to see a snake about to strike at their face. Harry wasn't sure, but looking back on that day, he thought that the level of noise and pandemonium that erupted reached levels around that of a sonic boom. They all blamed Malfoy, who vehemently refused guilt. It makes sense, seeing as he wasn't guilty. Harry and Blaise dressed again, and walked down to the common.

In Harry's opinion, the Gryffindor common room was much more comfortable. The Slytherin common room was a dungeon-like room with greenish lamps and chairs. This dungeon extends partway under the lake, giving the light in the room a green tinge. The common room has lots of low backed black and dark green leather sofas with buttons, skulls, and dark wood cupboards. It has quite a grand atmosphere, but also quite a cold one. One corner was basically a study hall, devoted to homework, classwork, and more. At one end were some windows that looked right into the lake. He could see for hundreds of feet in the unclouded water.

But suddenly, Harry had an idea. He remembered all of the passwords to Gryffindor Tower. He could get in... He could get his invisibility cloak from Dumbledore, and scope out all of the passwords to the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff common rooms as well. He knew enough, he could almost have free reign. But first off, he will have to visit the Room of Requirement for a few things._ No, I can't. I have to get breakfast and my schedule, and then I have to go to all my classes. It can wait until the weekend. And since this is all very easy and basic review, I may as well study for other things. Yeah, I'll visit the room of requirement now,_ Harry thought to himself. Having made a plan about what to do with his free time, he set off with a spring in his step, knowing that this wear will be quite fulfilling.


	2. Malfoy, Quidditch, and the Room

**So, I added more detail and such. I ended up adding a few more things in than usual to have Harry make the Quidditch team. It does kind of get crazy, but I hope you all enjoy my cliffhanger! Review, please!**

Harry and Blaise walked into the Great Hall, and saw Daphne and Tracy eating. Walking over to them, they sat down on either side of the girls, Harry by Daphne and Blaise by Tracey. Helping himself to some toast, he began telling Daphne all about the prank they pulled on Malfoy. He had gotten tied up and tossed in his bed, and Harry then gave the snakes an order to act menacing. Of course, he didn't say what really happened. "And then," Harry said, "The snakes went and tied him up with their own bodies!"

"Harry, here comes the victim himself!" Daphne said, smirking. Looking over at the doors, he saw Malfoy looking extremely angry. Walking down to join his crowd, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, Parkinson, and Bulstrode, he hit Harry on the head as he passed. Grabbing some pancakes, he suddenly had an idea. First, he put a pancake on his plate, buttered it, and coated it in syrup. Then grabbed one of the egg circles that kind of looked like scrambled eggs. Then bacon, cheese, sausage, another pancake, and finally some strawberry jam. Taking a bite, he wondered why he never tried this before. It was so good, the flavors could practically sing! Just then he saw his three friends staring at him in horror. Swallowing, he asked, "What?"

"Dude... Why would you eat that?" Tracey demanded incredulously.

"It's delicious!"

"Schedules," Blaise announced. Looking up, they saw Snape walking along the table, passing out sheets of parchment. When he finally reached Harry, he gave him a glare filled with hatred, loathing, and malevolence. "Your schedule, Potter," Snape sneered.

Feeling the time was ripe for a comeback, Harry retorted, "Obviously it's mine, if it wasn't you wouldn't be giving it to me!"

Black eyes glittering dangerously, Snape said, "If you speak to me like that again, Potter, you will regret it."

"Ha! Yeah right," Harry muttered.

As Snape swept off, cape billowing like a bat, Harry looked at his schedule. "Transfiguration with Hufflepuff, then lunch, and History of Magic with Ravenclaw until dinner. Tomorrow is Herbology with Ravenclaw and Defense Against the Dark Arts with Hufflepuff. Then it's Charms with Ravenclaw, and flying lessons with Gryffindor. Thursday is double Herbology with Ravenclaw, and double Transfiguration with Gryffindor. Friday is History of Magic with Ravenclaw, and then Double Potions with Gryffindor"

Glancing over at Daphne's sheet, he saw the same.

The week passed fairly quickly, as Harry was able to transfigure his match into a needle without really trying, and McGonagall was surprised. Well, her eyebrows disappeared into her hair, but she was still surprised. Charms was a breeze, if embarrassing, because Harry accidentally levitated Flitwick instead of his feather. Besides, it wasn't his fault Flitwick walked right in front of him as he was casting the charm! Herbology was boring, he didn't have to do much. Defense Against the Dark Arts was creepy, because Harry knew that Voldemort was sticking out of the back of Quirrell's head. Harry was reluctant to do anything, though, remembering the time fiasco with Hermione in third year.

He was walking out into the field when it happened again. Everything went white, and he was suddenly on the ground, with Malfoy clutching Neville's Remembrall in the air. He wished he could at least remember what he'd done during these flashes. He sighed inwardly, and mounted his broom. Looking over at his friends, expecting one of them to tell him to stop, he saw nothing like that. Daphne looked worried, Tracey looked excited, and Blaise just looked bored. He was about to take off when someone grabbed his broom. Looking over, he saw Hermione glaring at him. The world was starting to go white again, but he was determined not to have it happen again, so soon after the last one. Instead, a white haze fell over his vision, and everyone stiffened. They all seemed disoriented, and Hermione shook her head hard, and said, "Wha-? Harry, where are we? Is Sirius okay?" As Harry opened his mouth to answer, his concentration broke and the white haze was gone. Hermione shook her head and said, "No, Harry. Don't, you heard what Madam Hooch said, you'll get in trouble!" Harry stopped and thought. Dismounting, he looked up to a smirking Malfoy and said, "Accio Remembrall!" The Remembrall zoomed out of Malfoy's hand to Harry's. Deciding this wasn't enough, Harry changed the color of Malfoy's hair to hot pink, before shouting, "Impedimenta!" Malfoy stopped dead in mid air just as Madam Hooch came back onto the pitch. Upon seeing Malfoy, her hard yellow eyes became furious. She stormed over to her broom, mounted, and pushed off toward Malfoy.

However, the Impediment Jinx wore off, and Malfoy lost control of his broom, which seemed to have grown a mind of it's own. It shot off toward the goal hoops, and wove between them, and Madam Hooch started yelling and chased after him.. The rogue broom streaked upwards for hundreds of feet and started bucking around. Whenever Madam Hooch approached, it got worse. Harry finally climbed on his broom and shot up toward them when they were got hard to see. Harry climbed level to Malfoy, and did something very stupid and reckless: he stood on the broom, perfectly balanced, and offered Malfoy a hand. Malfoy, refused, but then shot a terrified glance to the ground, and jumped onto Harry's broom.

The sudden weight threw the broom off balance, and it began plummeting toward the ground at a frightening speed. Showing reflexes that someone spending five years on a broom only could, Harry shifted his weight and got the broom under control. Malfoy caught the sight of Harry's face, who was grinning like a maniac. Apparently scared beyond speaking, Malfoy said nothing. As the pair spiraled toward the ground, Harry was keeping an eye on the ground. At about twenty feet from crashing, Harry pulled up hard. The grass tickled at his toes, and Harry did a corkscrew around the stadium to slow down, and finally drifted lazily over to the awestruck, open-mouthed class. Harry touched down and dismounted, then helped Malfoy off. He swayed a bit, and looked at Harry, his jaw working up and down, but no noise came out. Finally he managed to whimper out, "You... You're mad!" And then he promptly fainted.

Everything went white...

When it was over, Harry saw that he was in Snape's office with Marcus Flint, Slytherin Quidditch captain. He was watching while Snape was pacing and ranting. "Completely stupid, doing that to Malfoy! If I had any less sense I'd give you a month's detention, never let you on a broom again, and take fifty points from SLytherin! However, that was..." Snape grimaced, as if what he was about to say pained him. "That was a remarkable bit of flying. I have spoken to the Headmaster, and he has agreed to let you join the Quidditch team as a Seeker. Talk to Flint about this, he is Quidditch captain. Now, Potter?"

"Yes, Professor?" Harry could barely force the words out because of his shock. Snape, compliment him!? Has the world gone wrong or something? He left Snape's office, and the world went white again. They seemed to be happening more often...

Finally, it was Friday, and Harry just decided to ditch History of Magic, because he'd fail anyway. Going to the Room of Requirement, he decided to do something useful. Pacing in front of it, he thought of what he needed. I need a place to learn my destiny... I need a place to learn my destiny... I need a place to learn my destiny... When he looked up, he saw a door appear. He charged in eagerly, what he saw surprised him.

The room was as easily as big as the great hall, and filled with a soft glowing white light. In one corner was a place full of scales, cauldrons, and many many ingredients. There was an area devoted to defense against the dark arts; it had various books, a mysterious glowing purple crystal, and a dummy that looked like Dudley, funnily enough. He could see a chest rattling, with what he guessed was a boggart inside. There was a greenhouse full of plants harry would rather not know what their use for, and a line of mandrakes with several pairs of ear muffs. Close to him was a place with many objects, and a poster showing advanced transfiguration.

He could see a book on a stand that said How to use Transfiguration in Duels. As Harry looked around, awestruck, he saw just about everything he would need to confront Voldemort and win. Areas for every subject taught at school, ones that weren't. He walked around, browsing through the sections. He went to the closest first, Transfigurations. Looking through the books, he saw several ideas that stand out. One of them was to turn the enemy's robes into wood to prevent movement. Moving on to charms, he saw he could put a Permanent Sticking Charm on his opponents shoes, a Hair Growth Charm to obscure their vision, and even an Invisibility or Disillusionment Charms on the enemy's wand arm to make it harder for them to aim.

He also saw, much to his distaste, an area for Divination. However, there were only five books on a low table, near a circular cushion on the floor. His curiosity aroused, Harry walked over and sat down, grabbing the books. The first one was Time's Enigmas. It seemed to not be about seeing into the future, but about problems one could have with time, and various paradoxes one could experience. He looked at the rest of the books. Mental Links, Unraveling the Impulses, Dreamwalking, and finally Is it Really Dark? He realized that these were some of the things he had been thinking about the most in the past year. Looking up, he started. He was in a forest. It was warm and the sun was shining. Jumping back off the pillow, he was suddenly back in the Room of Requirement. He stuck his head over the cushion and saw the forest again. Now this, Harry thought, Is epic! Then Harry climbed back onto the cushion and looked around. He suddenly realized that there was a gold circle on the small table, filled with triangles. He wondered what it was for, and a book appeared on it with a flash of yellow light.

Grinning with delight, Harry thought of Hogwarts, A History, and there was a flash of light. Harry picked up the book and looked at the title. "Wooh!" Harry let out a random whoop

He opened it and flipped through the pages, but found nothing. Then words wrote on the diary on their own, and Harry flung the book away from him, heart pounding. He slowly edged forward with his wand out and flipped open the cover. There, in shining green ink, read the words, Harry Potter, do you wish to confront your destiny? He got his bag and tossed the book in it, along with the five others he discovered on the table, and high-tailed it to his dorm. He gave the password to the seemingly blank section of wall(Parseltongue!), and rushed to his bed. The world went white yet again...

Harry was in Hogwarts, but he could not understand what was going on. He could see two Hogwarts', and everything was open to him. Just a flicker of a thought would bring up a room, or a person to the picture. He saw both his lives, going from when he got on the train to now. It stopped, and everything shifted. He could see Riddle's diary, speaking to him, and saw this book doing the same thing. Finally, he phased out and saw the entire world, seeing and knowing everything. Then there was a soft white glow that got stronger and stronger, until it blinded him. He felt pain in his eyes and then everything went black. The book appeared, and the words on it shimmered, until they were all he could see. Letters of green fire. Harry Potter, do you wish to confront your destiny? With a jolt, Harry woke up. He got out the book, quill, and inkpot. The words were still there. Slowly he wrote, Yes... I do. The book wrote back, Then enter the halls of infinite memory and knowledge, Harry Potter. With that, the pages whirled, and what looked like a small television screen appeared on one. He put his eye to it, and was sucked into the world of memory. Getting up from his knees, he repaired his again broken glasses and put them on. Looking up, he gasped at what he saw.


End file.
